Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video file playback system, and in particular, to a video file playback system capable of previewing an image, a method thereof, and a computer program product.
Related Art
Currently, to restrain crimes or traffic violations, a camera is generally installed in places, for example, shops, streets, or highways, to facilitate continuous video recording and monitoring. When an important event occurs, a recorded file can be played back to view images at incident time points. However, if a party does not know time when the event occurs, then to find the images at the incident time points, it needs to take a great amount of time and energy to watch images one by one, so that the images of the event can be found. Therefore, how to develop a video file playback system to assist a user in quickly and correctly finding images of the event in a scene from a large quantity of recorded images has become one of objectives of the monitoring industry.